


I'll Be Here With You

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Trope Bingo [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Offscreen Violence, Oneshot, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt, <i>hurt/comfort</i>, on my trope_bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _hurt/comfort_ , on my trope_bingo card.

He comes online with a start and immediately notes to that something is wrong, the first clue being that his internal sensor net are offline and second that his optical sensors, along with his visor were also offline. His audial sensors however seemed to functioning fine as they were picking the sounds and movements of someone nearby him, automatically he raised one arm to try swatting at the offending presence away from the surface that his frame is resting on.

Only to be pleasantly surprised when a familiar set of hands latch on to the wayward limb.

“Hey, hey now, its just me movin' around you 'Breaker. Just me.”

“Wheeljack?”

His spark seems to jolt in a burst of excitement at the sound of his lover's voice as Wheeljack gently places his arm back down on the berth and against the side of his body, patting it reassuringly.

“Yeah its me, buddy. Don't move too much or Ratchet will have your circuits and mine in a collection bottle in his office if I don't keep you calm and in one place on this berth, not moving about and flailing their fragging limbs all over the place. Mostly his words there.”

The edge of his mouth quirks up slightly at the half amused, half disgruntled vocal tones that he could hear in Wheeljack's voice. Only Doc Ratchet and himself had the unique honor of drawing that particular vocal tones from the sometimes absent minded inventor. No other Cybertronians had managed to achieve that – at least that he knew of. 

Not that he really minded if they did, it was after all just another little thing about his lover that he enjoyed discovering about the other mech.

“So how much longer will I be under the good doctor's care, 'Jack?”

One hand moves down to grasp his hand gently and squeezes it once in silence before the inventor decides to speak and answer in his question. In response he expands his energy field to mesh reassuringly with Wheeljack's fields as the mech vents a soft sigh.

“You will be here in the medbay for at least another week until Ratchet is sure that the repairs will hold together and not break down the moment you leave his sight. He wants to be sure that there won't be any unexpected conflicts with your core programming when he brings your optic sensors and the visor back online. Very delicate work those things are.”

He fights down the thrill of unease that takes hold his spark, long stays in Medical are not his ideas of enjoyment particularly when he might be left alone in a little room and not be able to hear anyone mock him for guzzling down energon or for not using it like he should. So he nods slightly careful to not his head too much and angles his head slightly towards the direction that he thinks Wheeljack's voice is coming from.

“Where will you be while I'm in here recovering under Ratchet's watch, 'Jack?”

This time Wheeljack's other hand settles gently on his cheek and does what he thinks might be a comforting caress along it. His audios catch another shift of movement from his companion as he vents air over a sensitive seam in his armor and he fails to completely suppress a shiver as Wheeljack chuckles softly.

“Well when I'm not shift or recharging, I'll be here helping Ratchet and First Aid in their duties and take care of you myself when another Autobot – wounded or not needs their attention, because you know that Huffer will be in here regardless bothering them about something or other. Don't worry though 'Breaker, I won't leave you here recover alone.”


End file.
